Vert/Ultra Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Neptune was very excited to see another Vert in the Ultra Dimension when the two first met. However, Vert wanted her identity a secret, so Neptune kept quiet. When Vert revealed herself as a goddess planing to defeat the continient's goddesses. Neptune did not do anything as she knows Vert is no threat. Neptune also knows Vert is a gamer and so would have spare CPU Memories for her sister. Vert confirms this and happily gives away so that she may claim Nepgear as her sister. Vert has since then attempted to take Nepgear from Neptune which fails. Vert also competed with Neptune for Peashy which also fails. Vert and Neptune however, are good friends. Like the Hyper Dimension counterpart, they are the more extroverted of the goddesses. Noire Ultra Dimension Noire and Vert starts off as enemies and Noire to which Noire and her friends come out on top. Noire was willing to let the enemy thing slide as the two and the other goddesses defeat the Seven Sages threatening Leanbox. Afterwards, Vert occasionally teases Noire but the two are good friends as fellow Ultra Dimension goddesses. Hyper Dimension Vert and the others abandon Noire to gate-keeping duties so Vert and the others may fight Rei Ryghts. This annoys Noire and the two have no interaction beyond that. Blanc Ultra Dimension Vert and Blanc also starts off as enemies. Vert also thinks Blanc has less of a chest than the human form of Neptune and Plutia which enrages Blanc. Vert makes fun of Blanc's chest a lot more than their counterparts do that. However, that chest size difference allowed the two to band together to attempt to defeat Yellow Heart who had a bigger chest than Vert. Over the course of the game, the two did become good friends despite all the teasing. Hyper Dimension Blanc holds off hordes of fake goddesses for Vert and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. The two have no interaction beyond that. Vert (Hyper Dimension) The Hyper Dimension Vert holds off hordes of fake goddesses for Vert and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. At the end the two Vert's have come to an agreement to share Peashy each for a day. The two however, encroach on each other's time and managed to make Peashy hate the two of them. The two end up broken. The two Vert's get along well enough. CPU Candidates Nepgear Vert adores Nepgear and constantly tries to make Nepgear her little sister. Nepgear generally refuses but acknowledges that Vert will help Planeptune out because Vert likes her so much. The two are close but not as close as Nepgear is to her actual sister or Vert and Peashy in that regard. Vert is heartbroken at the thought of Nepgear leaving the Ultra Dimension permanently. The two are still good friends if not actual sisters. Makers *Note Broccoli, CyberConnect2 and Tekken are from the Ultra Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and the Hyper Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Compa Vert has assisted Planeptune's Basilicom in raising Compa. Vert is impressed with Compa's chest and cooking. IF Vert has assisted Planeptune's Basilicom in raising IF. Vert has also assisted the goddesses is saving IF twice from Arfoire. 5pb. Vert wanted 5pb. from Neptune for a short moment as 5pb. was a Leanbox idol in the other dimension. While Neptune had her suspicions, the thought of what would happen piqued Neptune's interest so she let Vert have her time with 5pb. It turns out Vert just helped 5pb. become a little more sociable. The two became friends in that short time. Cave Vert was curious about the other dimension's Leanbox SMD as the organization does not exist in the Ultra Dimension. As Cave explained the organization, Vert went from thinking it was an elite bunch to realizing it was full of weird folk that does not do much. CyberConnect2 CyberConnect2 beat Vert in an MMO raid. When Vert and CyberConnect2 found about their tough opponent, they became quick gaming friends. The two plan to attend 4 Goddesses Online anniversairy event together. Broccoli Vert was incredibly interested in GAMERS, seeing as how they sell everything that could possibly be related to her hobbies. However, after Broccoli confirms this Vert runs out to find GAMERS. However, Broccoli gets mad because GAMERS only exist in the Hyper Dimension, not the Ultra Dimension. She wanted Vert to hear that. Additionally Broccoli wanted to give Vert and Neptune some school experience. The two butcher it, only leading to Broccoli to look at Vert similarily to how she looks at Neptune. Broccoli is also responsible for making IF a deck that could beat Vert's deck in Four Goddesses Card Battle. Broccoli then gives Vert some advice, to use other nation's cards to balance her deck a bit more. Broccoli wishes Vert would listen more. Tekken Vert wanted to star Tekken in a movie. Tekken agrees if her bear, Kuma could also be a star in the movie. Vert agrees and the two make a movie. MAGES. MAGES. has accidently insulted and trolled Vert in the Neppit forums for fun. She did not know it was Vert. Vert never finds out about MAGES.'s actions but Vert recruits MAGES. to help counter the troll. MAGES. will certainly be more careful to not troll Vert. Falcom Vert was concerned why Falcom never visited Leanbox. Apparently Falcom has often tried to reach Leanbox but all the boats, she was inside was part of all the boating accidents that occurred in Leanbox that year. Vert also accidentally turned back all the boats that had Falcom in it by accident, including the most recent one, a boat that appeared last month. Vert finds that to be an unfortunately talent and seems to feel guilty about Falcom's inability to visit. Oracles Histoire Ultra Dimension Vert has taken orders from Histoire in their fight against the Seven Sages. Histoire has hosted all the goddesses in the Basilicom as a result. Vert and Histoire do not have any personal interactions beyond that. Hyper Dimension Histoire has ordered Vert and the other goddesses to assist in reclaim Planeptune. Histoire was very angry at the goddesses, which includes Vert about how long it took hours to get the goddesses to quiet down to listen to her instructions. However, the goddesses did get the job done pleasing Histoire. Antagonists Abnes Vert and Abnes did not have any significant interaction. At the point Vert joined the crew, Abnes has left the Seven Sages and wants to the goddess' help in finding the children. As a result, Vert has no bad blood with Abnes. Abnes however, still carries her biases against goddesses until the Seven Sages is reformed. Anonydeath Vert remains composed when dealing with Anonydeath's antics. Basically Anonydeath fails to distract Vert when he tries to buy time. The two are enemies but do not have any hate against each other. They just simply must accomplish their task which only one of the two can succeed. Vert and the goddesses ultimately come out on top. Arfoire Vert has defeated Arfoire constantly with the party. Due to that she has been forced to abandon fight Vert and the others and focus on Neptune. She still dislikes Vert and all other goddesses though, and Vert dislikes her too. Copypaste Copypaste has attacked Leanbox in Vert's time of weakness, luckily she was able to defeat him. It was not long after Copypaste was rebuilt in Lowee, and became the goddesses' ally so all Vert has to deal with is Copypaste's loud voice. Copypaste actually considers everyone to be his friend and Vert is no exception. Mister Badd Vert dislikes the man for sending those creatures, the transformed children at Leanbox and the rest of Gamindustri. She was further angered by the fact that they were the kidnapped children. However, Vert eventually forgave Mister Badd when he tried to turn the children back and quit the Seven Sages. Rei Ryghts Ultra Dimension Vert did not think much of this Seven Sages member. When she finally gets her power back and the goddess meet her, the two dislike one another. Rei was insane at that point and snapped at Peashy which angers Vert. However after defeating her, Vert finds her timid and does not think highly of her for blaming the idea of becoming goddesses as the source of the world's problem. However, she does apperciate Rei Ryghts for starting the chain of events of bringing Neptune which eventually brought Nepgear into the Ultra Dimension. Rei Ryghts eventually reforms the Seven Sages to help the goddesses so the two likely are on good terms. Hyper Dimension Vert saw this enemy as the final boss which must be defeated. She found her to be powerful and did not agree with Plutia attempting to reason with her. Afterwards, Rei does not remember Vert due to not remembering anything once she got her counterpart's power. Warechu Vert and Warechu were enemies as goddess are with the Seven Sages but she did not really care for the rat. Vert was impressed with Warechu's bravery to defend Arfoire and was going to let him go until Plutia decides to attack him. Vert joins in. Warechu is part of the reformed Seven Sages and therefore helps Vert and the other goddesses but the two are not friends. Croire Vert and Croire are enemies. However, Vert and the other goddesses were unable to punish the trouble maker for stirring up all the commotion with Rei's power. Bamo Vert and Bamo start out as enemies. Vert does not agree with the ways Bamo creates games as an avid gamer. However, Vert is jealous of Bamo's ability to jump into games. In the end, Vert is happy to let Bamo off to a southern continient to start her own nation. The two at least, are no longer enemies. Regu Vert and Regu start out as enemies. Vert does not agree with the ways Regu creates games as an avid gamer. However, Vert is jealous of Regu's ability to jump into games. In the end, Vert is happy to let Regu off to a southern continient to start her own nation. The two at least, are no longer enemies. Category:Vert Category:Relationships